Brotherly Love
by Queen Mist
Summary: DMHG Hermione has a twin brother. He's in Hogwarts, and he's dropdead gorgeous.


Summary: DMHG Hermione has a twin brother. He's in Hogwarts, and he's drop-dead gorgeous.

Disclaimer: ... nope.

----

Hermione idly flipped through the pages of a random book. She had been in the Head's Common Room for over an hour, sitting lazily on the couch, and she was getting increasingly bored. _Where the hell is that Head Boy when you want to have some fun? _she mused. Surprisingly, the annoying blonde was nowhere to be seen, and Hermione was just dying to have someone to talk to.

She glanced as the door to the common room opened and in came the Slytherin prince himself in all his glory. She took a moment to appreciate his beauty (though she won't tell him that in a million years, the egotistic git) before the furious snarl twisting his features finally registered.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten you so worked up now?"

He glared at her, producing a bunch of love letters from his coat and throwing them at her lap. "For you. And there's a whole lot more where that came from." he snapped. "Damn, Granger, the corridor is full of those cursed letters I have to freakin' use magic to make a way!" Muttering grumpily to himself, he plopped himself gracefully beside her and promptly laid his head down on her lap.

She smiled slightly, running her fingers through his pale blond locks. "Oh... really, Malfoy. They're just letters." She glanced at one of the notes, and her smile widened. "They're from girls."

He quickly sat up, staring at her disbelievingly. "From girls? Damn."

She bopped him on the head smartly. "Pervert. They're not for me."

"Let me guess. Hmm... Two-thirds of the pile outside is for the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die and the leftovers are for Weasley." He smirked. "Brilliant of me, isn't it?"

She flashed him a saccharine smile. "Of course. I applaud you, Malfoy. Absolutely wonderful. Now shut up. These..." she indicated the letters. "...are for my brother."

He rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Pothead and-" He blinked. "What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?"

She returned to examining the love notes. "Really, Malfoy, we've known each other for more than six years and you don't KNOW I have a brother? I pity your girlfriend. I bet you wouldn't even remember her birthday."

He scowled. "Hey. That was below the belt." His frown deepened when she ignored him. "What does he look like? Maybe I've seen him."

She sighed long-sufferingly. "Of course you have seen him, you git. He's in Ravenclaw, and he's easily the most good-looking guy there, or even in the whole Hogwarts."

"I resent that."

"Whatever." Pause. "So, they're for your brother?" She shot him a glare that could be translated as 'obviously.' "Oh. Good." Pause. "So, can I meet him?"

She almost choked in disbelief, and then she laughed. "Right. Fine. Find him then."

"Ha-ha. First, I don't know who the hell this person is. Second, I don't know a thing about him except he's your brother. Third, is he really THAT good-looking that girls have to give you their letters? Why don't I get something like that?"

She was barely listening to what he was saying. "Hmm..."

He sneered at her. "Oh you just watch, Granger. I'm gonna make your brother like me, just to annoy you of course, even if it's the last thing I'll do."

When the door closed soundly, Hermione let a small smile grace her features. _Whoever said he didn't like you already, Draco?_

---

Draco was in a rage. He'll make that know-it-all pay! She dared to ignore him and to insult, albeit subtly, his manly ego! Her brother was probably a know-it-all prat as well. He was in Ravenclaw after all. Oh great.

He stormed towards the Ravenclaw Tower, his silvery-gray eyes ablaze. He said the password ('Hogwash') and his eyes quickly scanned the students as he entered the room. All of them stopped in seeing the Head Boy.

"Where's Granger?" he snapped. Might as well get this over with. As soon as the name was mentioned, all the girls started swooning. Malfoy didn't know if he was amused or simply irritated. After all, he knew for a fact that they weren't getting all mushy over his voice. "I said-"

"He's out." Lovegood interrupted dreamily, lifting her head from The Quibbler. No sooner were the words out of her mouth when the door to the common room opened again. His jaw almost dropped when in entered Hermione. Or at least Hermione if she was a boy. Damn, he was Hermione in every possible way. He even had light freckles on the bridge of his nose and on the cheeks. The only difference between them was the hair and the eyes. His hair was of a lighter color, and definitely straighter, a few strands falling over his eyes. His eyes, on the other hand, were... different. For a moment, they were the darkest shade of brown, but then it will suddenly change into a pale amber color. Malfoy didn't know if it was just the lights, magic, or if it was just that way.

A sudden hush fell over the room.

The boy smiled politely at all the Ravenclaws; then, he noticed the only Slytherin in the room. Malfoy knew the boy was going to scowl, to frown, to lash at him, or to suddenly whip out his wand and hex him into oblivion. After all, HE was Hermione's brother, and Hermione was his greatest nemesis.

He was wrong.

Upon spotting him, Granger smiled widely, showing all his white teeth. Draco was surprised by the genuineness of that smile. The Ravenclaw promptly took his hand and shook it.

"Heard a lot of things about you, Mr. Malfoy." he said, grinning.

Draco coughed slightly. "I'm sure."

The Ravenclaws watched in a sort of morbid fascination. Everyone knew he and Gra-Hermione were enemies. Was this guy retarded or what?

"What brings you here? I've been meaning to talk to you, but Mi always has her excuses."

Draco swore his mind blanked at that moment. He struggled to form a proper reply. "I... uh... it's about... uh- Hermione!"

Granger nodded understandingly, leading the temporarily numb Head Boy to the nearest couch. Other students quickly made way for the pair. When they were comfortably settled, or as comfortable as you think for someone like Draco in his position, Granger brushed some hair out of his eyes. Draco noticed they were a pale gold now. He guessed this was his eye color in overprotective brother mode.

Draco racked his brains for well- anything! Why the hell did he even blurt her name out? "It's... she's..." He cursed himself inwardly. He wanted to impress the guy (though heaven knows why), and here he was stuttering like an idiot. "It's her... um... eating habits! Yeah! Eating habits!"

The other students rolled their eyes.

"Eating habits." Granger said seriously. "Right." Malfoy thought the other guy was mocking him until... he smiled. "You like her don't you?"

There was a collective gasp from the unwanted spectators.

"WHAT THE H-HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Draco sputtered.

"Hermes is crazy..." someone muttered.

"Maybe, but he's still hot!" a female voice gushed.

Hermes (even both their names are derived from mythology, though Draco didn't know what relation Hermes had with Hermione) shrugged, patting Draco's shoulder like an older brother. "It's nothing. I know I've relieved you of the burden."

"BURDEN! You're insane!"

Hermes merely smiled knowingly. Grumbling to himself, Draco stood and motioned to leave the room. "Wait."

He turned and had the sickening feeling that what Hermes was about to say won't be anything good.

"Kiss her for me, will you?"

Draco resisted the urge to perform an Unforgivable Curse on the man. He was on his way to leave peacefully when he just had to say something like that. "Of course. I'll even shag her senseless just for extra measures." he countered sarcastically, baring his teeth.

"Lovely."

The freak.

"Hermione has been fantasizing about that for years. I beg you, use the chains, brother-in-law."

Draco, his face flushed a deep crimson, really did storm out the room. Doesn't the guy have any sort of decency? He was talking about his sister for crying out loud! He dashed to their (Granger's and his) common room, banging the door loudly, rousing the Head Girl from her sleep.

"Draco?"

He gulped. She did not just say his name. "Sorry."

She blinked sleepily in reply while he sat down beside her. "What happened? You look... weird."

He glanced away from her to hide the blush on his cheeks. _Use the chains._ Dratted boy. "Uh... I talked with Hermes."

Slowly, she leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling softly. "Hmm... he liked you?"

_Kiss her for me, will you? _The pervert. "... I guess."

She raised her head to look at him, and without knowing what he was doing, he kissed her gently on the forehead. She snuggled closer to him in reply. His mind was spinning with confusion. Did she just let him kiss her? "Draco..." His heart almost skipped a beat. "My brother likes you a lot... for me..." she murmured.

He laughed nervously. "Stupid of him, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I told him I hated you with a passion, and even if we're the last people on earth, I wouldn't even entertain the idea of liking you..."

"...right."

"But he just told me I was head over heels in love with you and I should just..." she trailed off, lifting her head from his shoulder, their eyes locking. "... do this." She kissed him.

_Don't panic, Draco. DON'T panic. Breathe, man, breathe- LIKE HELL! KISS HER BACK! _He pulled her closer, angling her head for a passionate kiss. When they were still kissing moments later, he suddenly thought about Hermes Granger and grinned inwardly.

_That prat is going to be my best man._

FIN

---

a/n: hi. This is my first HP fic and I hope you all like it. I think Draco's a little OOC here, and maybe the story's a little rushed, but who the hell cares? Haha. Just joking. Anyway, I'd appreciate reviews, if you decide to give me some. Thank you! Oh, and as much as possible, no flames please.


End file.
